


Night Moves

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [46]
Category: Kämpfer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In this universe, the Kampfer battles are similar to the battles of Team Fortress 2, with different kinds of matches. Also, no one gets killed, just 'knocked out,' de-transforming when defeated.





	

"Arena match?"

"Yep!" Kaori grinned, her viridian pigtails bouncing as she nodded. "It's my favorite kind of Kampfer battle."

"H-how does it work?" Akane asked.

"It's a 'last man standing' deal," answered Fumiyo. "There's an equal number of Kampfer on each side, and we fight until one team's members have all been knocked out."

"Kaori loves them," Yoshimi chimed in. "She goes wild!"

"So, uh, when is it?" Natsuru fidgeted slightly in his seat.

"Tonight, at about 7."

Natsuru and Akane looked at each other.

"T-tonight? S-seven? I-I don't know if I can do that."

"Oh relax," Kaori reassured her. "It'll be handled. Just be there. It'll be a blast!"

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, the Kampfer battles are similar to the battles of Team Fortress 2, with different kinds of matches. Also, no one gets killed, just 'knocked out,' de-transforming when defeated.


End file.
